The present invention relates to conference calling, and more particularly to methods, systems, and computer-readable media for admitting conferees into a conference call.
In the related art, conference call hosts access a conference call by dialing an access telephone number, and thereafter entering or otherwise providing one or more predefined codes to access the conference call. This related art processing imposes several burdens on the conference call host. Particularly, the host must memorize these codes, in addition to the access numbers, or must keep a card or other item bearing these codes readily accessible when requesting a conference call. Further, when the conference call host is driving, traveling, or otherwise occupied with some other task, the conference call host may wish to eliminate as many steps as possible when accessing a conference call.